


Mask

by darlingDesires



Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Mortis Ghost), Off
Genre: Cute, M/M, One Shot, but also sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingDesires/pseuds/darlingDesires
Summary: "Tout va bien pour toi, cher Batter?" I asked out of concern, but the odd look he gave me told me that he didn't speak French, so I tried again. "Are you okay?""I... yes? Where are they?" He asked in almost a whisper, as if unsure of his own words.





	

It's been about a month since the Puppeteer disappeared.

Neither I, nor Pablo, know exactly what happened. The script was running the way it was meant to, and the Batter had followed as things were meant to play out as well. Down went Zone One, then Zone Two.

But, before he engaged in his battle with Enoch, something peculiar happened.

I was in the middle of negotiating a sale with him, myself businesslike as usual, and him– well, vacant as usual; four eyes a dull red, glossed over and cloudy. If I'd look close enough, I could almost see the reflection of the Puppeteer, just a slight view beyond the computer screen, vague and blurry. Movement of the wrist. Click. Sip of a drink. Pressing of a button.

The Batter blinked once, then blinked again, credits still clutched tight in his hands. He let go of the currency and it fluttered gently to the floor. He rubbed his eyes softly, and when he opened them again, they were a vivid red. I could no longer see the Puppeteer in his eyes, which were now full of life and emotion.

"..." At first, he didn't speak, mouth slightly open and eyes darting around the room in the most peculiar manner. He tipped up his cap and it revealed more of his face, and his... blonde hair.

"Tout va bien pour toi, cher Batter?" I asked out of concern, but the odd look he gave me told me that he didn't speak French, so I tried again. "Are you okay?"

"I... yes? Where are they?" He asked in almost a whisper, as if unsure of his own words.

And that was a question we were never able to answer, even though a month has already passed. As it turns out, his name is Michael, but his title is the Batter, much like how my title is only the Merchant.

There's not a lot he remembers of his life, it seems most of his vacant mind was cushioned with the Puppeteer and their demands. But in the time we've spent since their sudden disappearance, he's grown to be autonomous. We travel together through the deserted zones, void of color and life, but we spend most of our time in Zone Zero. He doesn't want to complete his mission. So we bide our time together.

In fact, Zone Zero is where we are right now. Sitting with our legs dangling off the tall building, holding ourselves up by leaning back on our arms and watching the ocean of plastic as it tumbles and churns over and in itself.

"Do you think they'll ever come back?" He says, looking over at me vacantly. Not like he used to, emptily and without control, but a better kind of vacant... as if his mind's wandering.

"It's tough to say, amigo." I reply as I look over to meet his gaze, thin sheet of plastic separating us as usual. He takes off his cap and I gaze upon the beautiful blonde undercut I've grown to know and love.

...love?

"Everything's so different now," he remarked, "The way things were before was so simple, but now, it's..."

"Unpredictable?" I offered.

"Unpredictable." He echoed, nodding gently. His eyes studied my mask for a moment before his gaze returned back to the sea, and I followed suit, legs swinging slightly. In my peripheral vision, as shortened as it might be, I could see him look back at me. I kept my eyes on the horizon.

His hand moved onto mine. "Hey... Zacharie? There's so much more to this world than I could have figured out by myself, and I just... wanted to thank you."

"For what?" I countered, shifting back to face him and slipping my hand so my fingers twined with his.

"Teaching me about this world." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. Butterflies gently fluttered in my stomach.

"It's.." I laughed a little, glad the mask in front of me hid the gentle blush rising to my face. "..no big deal, you'd have done the same for me were our roles reversed."

He leaned in slightly and let go of my hand, moving to my waist. Almost instinctively, my hands snaked up to rest on his chest as his eyes inspected my mask once more. No words were spoken, but he gently reached up and took hold of it.

The next moments were almost dreamlike, as my mask was moved from my face and I did nothing to stop it. It felt so wrong for my face to be out in the open like that, but... it was a wonderful feeling, the awestruck look of his face staring back at mine.

He leaned in further, and I closed my eyes softly an

 

 

**Welcome, Puppeteer.**

**You have been assigned to a being called "The Batter".**

**The Batter has an important mission.  
Be sure that it's accomplished.**

**We will let you out in Zone 0.  
Good Luck.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you abandon your game and reset it a month later so you can play again.
> 
> *drawing by me!


End file.
